Truly are you happy?
by Shikawa
Summary: A look on how two teens communicate to each other through their actions. This is a small oneshot so its not too long. I'd like to thank Oneforth for making corrections. Check out her stuff!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis...though it's my dream someday...ahem Anyway, This is a one shot of mine. And it's going to be... FujiXTezuka! Which is weird cause I've been reading a lot of doujinshi of them and have gotten obsessed with them o,O Please note that this is shounen-ai (maybe some slight yaoi) and if this isn't your thing leave by clicking the back button. As for the rest of you, please enjoy! Also beware of possible out of character format here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As if nothing seemed like it was making sense, a familiar friend had to step in and persuade the teen to crouch and crawl out of his comfort zone. Many times he dismissed the friend so he wouldn't be bothered with the idea of gathering unwanted attention. However he stopped dismissing the friend only because he was the only person he felt comfortable opening up to. Then again what did he think about him?

"..zuka? Tezuka?"

A voice snapped him out of a long trance like state. He turned to his left to see another standing next to him smiling like usual. "Oh...sorry. What was it you were saying Fuji?" The sudden realization that the team was looking in his direction awaiting orders caught him off guard causing him to blush slightly. He instructed the team to take a 10 minute break then go run 15 laps around the courts.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro looked at each other in surprise. "15 laps?!" they both cried.

"Is Buchuo feeling alright today?" Momoshiro asking anyone that was listening.

"Who cares? We don't have to run that much today!" Kikumaru said cheerfully.

The regulars went off to do their laps except for Fuji who kept staring in the direction Tezuka had wandered off to. He wondered if being near him had anything to do with him acting generous to the team. Fuji walked quickly to go catch up with the buchuo who was looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked smiling.

Tezuka almost jumped in surprise when he saw his friend. "Wha...Oh nothing. Why aren't you running with the others?" Changing the subject wasn't going to fool the light brown haired teen. "I think we need to have a talk Tezuka." Cleaning his glasses nervously, he remained next to Fuji who was leaning against a tree. "What is it you want to talk about?" he asked putting his glasses back on.

Tezuka suddenly felt a hand clasp onto his gently. Looking next to him Fuji was staring at him, this time without smiling. "Are you happy right now?" What in the world was he asking him? After a moment of silence, Tezuka asked in a low voice, "Being with you?"

"Yeah."

"It's...nice."

"Hey Fuji that's not fair you don't get to run at all!" Kikumaru yelled as he passed them panting. Fuji dropped Tezuka's hand abruptly and returned to his smile. "I'm coming Eiji. We'll talk later on the way home," he said looking back at his friend. Tezuka looked at his hand that Fuji grabbed then back him. "What is the status between us?" he thought sighing.

As the day went on, the weather moved into a stormier like setting. With the rain coming down hard and sounds of thunder here and there, the chances of continuing practice after school was a no-go. A couple of times during lunch the lights flickered but nothing serious happened. Finally as the school day ended the regulars headed home leaving Fuji and Tezuka behind at the lockers. Tezuka pretended to look for an umbrella, hoping Fuji forgot about their conversation this afternoon and chose to go home instead.

The brown haired boy stood there looking at him curiously. "What are you looking for?" he asked opening his blue umbrella. "Um...I'm looking for my umbrella," the taller teen replied.

"We can use mine. It's big enough."

"Oh...sure."

They walked side by side without saying a word for only a few minutes until a sudden sneeze was heard from Fuji. "Sorry," he said sniffing. Tezuka unconsciously handed him a tissue he had stuffed in his pocket.

"Thank you."

The taller teen only nodded in response. They walked on 'till Fuji abruptly stopped with his head hanging. "What's the matter-waaa!" The smaller teen suddenly lunged forward at the other, hugging him tight and letting the umbrella fall to the ground.

"Are you truly happy?" he mumbled softly into Tezuka's chest.

"Why are you asking again? I already answered."

"You act like I'm just any old friend you barely talk to. Why are you ignoring me?"

"It's not like that Fuji. Its hard to find something appropriate to say anymore -"

Fuji pushed him against a stone wall they were walking by and kissed him gently still hugging him close. When he broke the kiss Tezuka blushed and saw his friend grin. "I don't care if your words sound silly. Say whatever comes to mind. As long as I can talk with you it doesn't matter." Fuji picked up his umbrella and waited for the taller teen to get under with him.

In that moment, Fuji swore he saw Tezuka managing a smile. Something like that was a rare sight to him but was worth waiting a long time for. Wanting to show Fuji he wasn't in this situation alone, he grabbed his hand slowly and felt the other grab onto his.

Maybe saying something, anything, was nice but actions can speak in place of words too.


End file.
